This is a Phase I, SBIR contract that will produce a feasibility plan to create an archive of micro-data sets in the family demography area. The overall objective of the contract is to identify and obtain a large number of data sets that contain information on the family and to integrate them into a computer accessible archive. The purpose of the archive will be to make these sources of family data more accessible to the scientific, public policy and educational communities than they currently are and to provide the necessary tools to facilitate the analysis of these data by a number of different types of computers, especially micro-computers. The contractor will be expected to find and evaluate at least 30 different data sets for possible inclusion in the archive as part of the Phase I activities. Also, the contractor will formulate plans for integrating these diverse sources of data into one uniform archive. In addition, the contractor will explore formats for providing data documentation and supplementary summary information as part of the archive and will provide a plan for creating the necessary data handling and statistical support software for the archive. An Advisory Panel to guide the selection process for building the archive will be established.